A Sister's Angel
by WINCHESTER-GIRL1967
Summary: Follow Joy Mary Winchester in her adventures with her brothers, hunting alongside them until the end. But what happens when she falls in love with an ally? will she be able to act of the feelings she has or will she throw them away all together? And will the man she falls in love with be able to love her back? Castiel/OC NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Follow the adventures of Joy Mary Winchester, hunting along with her brothers and dealing with the angels, follow along as she experiences romance, heartbreak and Excitement. Castiel/OC Rated PG-13 for language. NO SLASH, just some brotherly/sisterly love **

**Joy Mary Winchester: She's 25, Blonde hair that reaches down to the end of her ribs, she has green eyes, and her personality is a mix between Sam and Dean. She plays guitar and she sings. Starts at the beginning of season 4. **

LETS BEGIN THE STORY

Joy was sitting on the couch, reading a book about angel lore while sipping a beer, she didn't really know why she was reading a book on angels. It had just called out to her, and even if angels did exist they really did not her or her family. Her brother had been dead for four months and she couldn't be any more miserable, she lived at Bobby's since her younger brother Sam had disappeared. Joy went hunting from time to time, when Bobby had a good one for her but other than that she just sat around the house reading books. She looked over at Bobby who was also reading and nursing a beer, he looked sad and withdrawn. She didn't blame him for it, it was hard to lose someone as close to you as Dean had been. She had been devastated when Dean had died, she had loved her big brother like nothing else. He had technically been the one who raised her, since her Dad was never around. He was the one who taught her how to shoot a gun and how to read latin. He had been the big brother that looked out for her, Sam looked out for her too but Dean was the one that she depended on. She and Dean had been extremely close she loved him and he had loved her. She was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Bobby answered the phone. Joy could hear the person on the other end reply and then Bobby hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" She asked

"Some Jokester, don't worry about it." Bobby said to her

She rolled her eyes and stood up "I'm gonna go work on the car." She told him and walked out the door. When Joy was on the porch she took a deep breath and walked over to where the cars in progress were. She was under the hood of the car when she heard footsteps coming her way. She quickly grabbed her shotgun on the edge of the car and spun around, gun pointed at whatever was behind her.

"Woah! Woah! Joy it's me!" Her brother said putting his hands up.

"Your not my brother, what are you?" She said stepping forward a little

"I can prove it, you got a silver knife?" the non-Dean asked

She nodded and reached into her boot and pulled out a sliver knife and handed it to him.

"Wow sis' you are prepared as hell" Dean said taking the knife from her hands

"You know it" She said while a confident smirk appeared on her face

He dragged the knife across his arm and held it up to show his sister. She handed him a bottle filled with Holy Water.

"Drink it." She said crossing her arms

"Fine, Squirt."He said using the nickname she hated the most and put the bottle up to his mouth and took a drink.

As soon as it was clear that the Holy Water or the knife didn't hurt him more than usual she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him like there was no tomorrow. He hugged her back, he was happy that his baby sister was back in his arms, where she belonged.

"I missed you" Joy said wiping the tears from her eyes as she pulled back from the hug.

" I missed you to Jo-Jo." He said using her old nickname, he smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. " Shall we go see what Bobby's up to?"

She laughed and started walking towards the house " Yes, we shall big brother"

* * *

They both walked up to the house, Joy pushed open the door and walked into the living room." Hey Bobby, we have a visitor."

"Oh yeah? who would that be?" Bobby asked standing up and walking towards her.

Dean walked into the room and smiled "Hey Bobby, What's up?"

Bobby looked over towards Joy and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if it was the real Dean. She nodded her head and smiled at him. Bobby looked back to Dean and pulled him into a hug, patting his back before completely letting go.

"It's good to see you boy" Bobby said emotion clouding his voice

"Yeah, you too" Dean said before walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. He popped the cap and took a swig.

"So, what happened?" Joy asked leaning up against the counter next to her brother.

" I remember being a hell-hound chew-toy, then lights out next thing i know i wake up in a pine box." Dean said taking another swig of his beer. "Oh, then there's this" He set his beer down and lifted up the sleeve on his shirt revealing a puffy, red scar in the shape of a hand.

"What the hell?" Joy said

"Looks like something pulled me out, or rode me out" Dean said

"The question is, what?" Joy said

Dean looked around the room and then looked at Bobby and Joy " Where's Sam?" He asked concern filling his tone.

Joy looked the ground, She should've done more to find him, she should've looked harder for her brother.

"He's not..." Dean asked looking at both of them.

"Oh, he's alive as far as we know." Bobby said putting a hand on Joy's shoulder. He knew that she was blaming herself for Sam's disappearance.

"Wait, what do you mean as far as you know?" Dean asked

"He was quiet, real quiet, then he just took off." Bobby said

"You should've been looking out for him Bobby" Dean said with anger seeping into his tine at the end.

" I tried, times haven't been exactly easy ya know." Bobby said and then Joy's head snapped up. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Right, well we've got to find him." Dean said with determination

* * *

Dean was able to track down Sam using the GPS on his phone. Turns out that Sam was in Pontiac, Illinois. Bobby, Dean and Joy headed to the motel that Sam was staying at. When they got there, Dean took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

A woman pulled the door open, only wearing a tank top and underwear. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Something seemed familiar about this woman to Joy, she just couldn't figure out where she has seen her before.

"So, where is it?" The women asked

"Where's what?" Dean said

" The Pizza, that apparently takes three people to deliver." She said and Joy started to walk away figuring that they had the wrong room, when Sam showed up in the doorway.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said smiling and walked past the girl and into the room.

"Sam, before you do anything, it's really him i checked myself" Joy said avoiding his gaze, she was still mad at him for leaving the way he did, no note, no phone calls just gone.

Sam looked at her for a minute, then switched his gaze to Dean and pulled him into a big hug. They hugged for a few minutes then let go.

"So, are you guys like together?" The girl asked still by the door.

The three siblings looked at her like she was crazy "What? no, he's my brother." Sam said

"o-oh, maybe i should go." She said and started to gather her stuff and get dressed.

"So, call me" She said to Sam

"Yeah, sure thing Cathy." He said

"Chrissy." She said

"Right" He said and she gave him a sad smile then turned and walked away. Sam shut the door and turned back to Bobby and his siblings.

"What'd it cost?" Dean asked his brother

"What? the girl? i don't pay Dean"

"That's not funny Sam. What was it, your soul? or something worse?" Dean asked. Joy could hear anger seeping into his voice so she put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and gave her a grateful smile.

"You think i made a deal?" Sam asked disbelief in his voice

"Yeah, that's what we think Sam." Joy said narrowing her eyes as she looked at him.

" Well i didn't" He said suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"Don't lie to me" Dean said his tine hardening.

Sam turned to look at his brother "I'm not lying." Suddenly Sam was slammed up against the wall.

"Tell the truth." Dean snarled at his younger sibling.

Sam shoved Dean from him "I tried everything, that's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate, I read tons of lore, Hell I tried going to a demon but no one would deal. You were rotting in Hell for months, months, and i couldn't stop it. I'm sorry it wasn't me who pulled you out Dean. I'm sorry." Sam lowered his head in shame of himself.

"It's okay Sammy i believe you." Dean said softly and approached his brother, he gave him a quick hug and then backed away.

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad Sam's soul is intact, but it raises a sticky question." Bobby told the three.

"Who pulled Dean out and why?" Joy said

* * *

Bobby called one of his friends who happened to be a physcic named Pamela. They all traveled to her house and when they arrived Joy hopped out of the Impala excitedly. She had never met Pamela, but Bobby had told her about her. She wanted to meet the famous Pamela that Bobby talked about all the time.

All four of them walked the door, Bobby knocked and a woman opened the door. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. She wore worn out jeans and a T-shirt. She was not what Joy expected, Joy expected a crystal ball and robes, But definitely not her.

"Bobby Singer, long time no see" Pamela said hugging Bobby and lifting him off of the ground.

"Boys and girl meet Pamela Barnes, best damn physcic in the state." Bobby said smiling

"Dean Winchester, out of the fryer and back in the frying pan, that makes you one rare individual." She said smiling

" Yeah, if you say so." Dean said

Pamela opened the door all the way, letting the four come into the house. Pamela was talking about doing a séance, she put a cloth on the table and started chanting. They found out the creatures name was Castiel, and Pamela got her eyes burned out of her skull. Bobby took Pamela to the hospital while Sam, Joy and Dean went to a diner.

"I'm just saying we have its name, Castiel or whatever we could summon him, bring him right to us." Dean said

"No Dean, Pamela took a peek at this thing and her eyes got burnt out of her skull, now you wanna summon the thing?"

"You got a better idea?" Dean asked

"Actually i do, there are some demons in town right? So we go find them somebody's gotta know something about something." Sam said

Their waitress came over and set their food down, then she pulled up a chair and sat down. They all looked at her wondering if she was crazy.

"You angling for a tip?" Joy asked her smirking

"I'm sorry, i thought you were looking for us." She blinked and her eyes flashed black. The three tensed ready to fight at any moment.

The demon looked at Dean "Dean, to hell and back you are one lucky duck, tell me what makes you so special?" She asked

" I'd like to think it was because of my perky nipples" He said smiling at her "I don't know, i don't know who brought me back or why."

"Lying is a sin ya know." She said

"I'm not lying, but if you would mind enlightening me flo." He said to her sarcastically

"Watch your tone with me boy, or i just might take it out on that pretty little sister of yours." She said.

Joy moved to stand up, when Dean put a hand out motioning for her to stop. Joy looked at him then slowly sunk back down into her chair.

"I might not know why but I'm back so go ahead kill me, and don't come running back to me when they show up at your front door with some vaseline and a fire hose." He said smirking at her the whole time.

"I'm gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs." She said to him, obviously not liking where this conversation was going.

Dean leaned forward a little and slapped the demon in front of him. She didn't move so he slapped her again and again she didn't move.

"Yeah, that's what i thought, Let's go guys.' He said and stood up. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten and set it on the table.

"For the pie." He said and walked out the door.

"Wow, that was close." Dean said coming out of the diner.

"We could've taken them." Sam said

Dean turned to look at his brother. "Sam there were like a dozen demons in there."

"I've killed a lot more demons than that lately." He said

"Might i ask how Sam? How have you been killing all of these demons lately?" Joy asked her brother, She knew he was hiding something. She could read both of the brothers like an open book.

He ignored her and kept on talking with Dean arguing with him on how they should've killed the demons in the diner. They booked a room in a motel and went inside, they researched on what could pull a soul from Hell. Dean and Joy fell asleep on the bed, Joy cuddled into Dean's side and he wrapped and arm around her. Here in her brothers arms she felt safe, she felt at home.  
Then suddenly the T.V switched on, at first Joy thought it was Sam but she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Sam was nowhere to be seen, Dean got up and grabbed his shotgun by the bed. Joy did the same and together they looked around for what could've caused the T.V to come on. Joy heard a voice that was whispering, not loud enough for her to hear. The voice got stronger and louder, until she could make out what it was saying.

_"Dean. Dean Winchester, we have work for you."_

Dean was on the ground, covering his ears as a familiar red liquid started to seep out of them. Then just as suddenly as the noise had come it had stopped. Joy had barely noticed that Bobby had come top their rescue and was helping Dean off of the floor. She was thinking about what the voice had said. They had work for him? what the hell did that mean?

Dean, Joy and Bobby got into Bobby's car as the Impala was gone.

"You okay?" Bobby asked

"Besides the church bells ringing in my head I'm just peachy." Dean said using a cloth to wipe the blood from his ears.

" What about you Joy?" Bobby asked looking in his mirror at the backseat of the car.

"I'm fine" She said "What was that?"

"I have no idea but we are going to find out." Dean said as he took out his phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey, where are you? In my car? Uh, Bobby's back were just gonna grab a few beers. Yeah, done." He said and hung up the phone. Joy understood what he was doing and she totally agreed with him.

"What was that?" Bobby asked

"He would just try to stop us." Joy said from the back seat.

" From doing what?" Bobby asked his gazed switching from Dean to Joy.

"From summoning this thing. It's time we face it head." Dean said determined to find out what pulled him from hell.

"This is a bad idea." Bobby said

"True but what choice do we have?" Joy asked piping up

* * *

So they found an abandon barn and set up their stuff, Bobby and Joy used paint to draw every trap and sigil known to man. While Dean set up the weapons on the table. When all of them were finished Bobby did the ritual.

Joy was sitting on the table reloading and checking her gun again and again. She hated to admit it to herself but she was scared. She was scared for Dean, for Bobby, for herself, for Sam but mostly she was scared of losing her big brother again. She was scared that the universe was playing a cruel joke on her and any minute Dean would disappear or drop dead. She loved her brother and she didn't want him to get hurt.

"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked Bobby who gave him a face that said 'Of course I'm sure ya idjit'

"Okay, touchy touchy, huh?" Dean said and set the knife that he had used to carve into the table down.

Just then the roof started to rattle and the wind picked up outside. They all hopped down from the tables and aimed their guns at the door.

"Wishful thinking but maybe it was the wind." Dean said

"Yeah, cause' it's always 'Just the wind'"Joy said sarcastically. Then the lights started to explode one by one.

A man suddenly burst threw the door, Joy was awestruck. This man was easily the most handsome thing she had ever seen. He had dark hair and piercing blue eyes that would make any girl melt although they were dull and emotionless. He was wearing a tan trench coat, underneath it a dark blue suit. She shook herself out of her thoughts and started shooting. The bullets had no effect on the man. He just kept on walking like nothing was happening to him. As the man came closer, Joy found herself feeling more and more frightened. If bullets had no effect on the creature before them, then what did?

As the man approached them, Joy saw Dean grab Ruby's knife from the table.

"Who are you?" Dean asked the man.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition." The man said. Joy thought even his voice was emotionless just like a robot.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Dean said and apparently the stranger did not get sarcasm because he nodded his head, thinking that Dean meant it.

Dean stabbed the man in the chest, and he just stood there for a moment. Then he looked down at the knife and pulled it out and let it clatter to the floor. Dean looked to Bobby who grabbed a crowbar and sung at the man's head. The man grabbed it in mid-air and put two fingers to Bobby's head. Joy heard whispering, then Bobby dropped to the ground.

The man turned to look at Joy, He seemed to hesitate for a moment, his eyes becoming softer as he gazed at her. Then they hardened again and he stepped toward her, she took a step back away from him. He kept coming toward her until Dean jumped in front of her, shielding her from whatever this man was going to do.

"We need to talk Dean, Alone." He said, his voice running chills up Joy's spine.

"Your not gonna touch my sister." Dean said remaining firm in front of Joy.

The man sighed and turned away, Joy took the opportunity to go over to Bobby and check his pulse. It was till there good and strong. She looked over to Dean who was looking at her and she nodded. Dean's face showed signs of relief as Joy assured him that Bobby was alive.

Dean turned to the man who was flipping through the bible at the table. "Who are you?" Dean asked him

"Castiel" He said still keeping his eyes on the book.

"Yeah, i got that, i mean what are you?" Dean asked

The man turned to look at Dean "I'm an Angel of the Lord." He said.

Joy stood up and went to walk over to beside Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Get out of here, there's no such thing." Dean said skeptical on the Angel theory.

"That's your problem Dean, you have no faith." Castiel said and there was a crack of thunder and lightning, and shadows of two wings unfurling themselves appeared on the wall behind Castiel.

Joy was stunned, this really was an Angel, an Angel pulled her brother from hell. I guess that mean's that she had to thank the man upstairs.

"Nice Angel you are, you burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean snapped at the being in front of them.

He lowered his head in shame "I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be overwhelming to humans, but you already knew that" He said

"Wait, the gas station and the motel?" Dean asked and the man nodded "Buddy, next time lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. There are certain people, special people who can perceive my celestial image. I thought that you would be one of them, i was wrong." He said, looking straight into Joy's eyes as he said this. Could she be one of those people he was talking about?

"Yeah, I'm not buying what your selling, so who are you really?" Dean asked him becoming angry that he was being lied to.

"I told you, what's the matter? you don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel said tilting his head to the side.

Joy looked at her brother's face to see if that was true, and judging by his expression is was. She shook her head, he had no idea how much he meant to her, Sam, and Bobby.

"Why'd you do it?"Dean asked on the edge of blowing up.

"Because God commanded it, because we have work for you" Castiel said and then there was a brush of wind and the sound of feathers and he was gone.

**Okay, so end of chapter one. Please review and be gentle because this is my first fanfiction. other than that please tell me what you think. :) **


	2. A Sister's Angel : Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 :) hope you all enjoy it **

The four were now at Bobby's, trying to make sense of what Castiel had said. Joy, at first thought it was impossible that Dean was pulled from Hell by an Angel, but now that she had actually met him and had seen his wings she was almost positive that Castiel was an Angel of the Lord. He was not what she was expecting, she had read that Angel's were warriors of God, but the bible said nothing about them being hard and emotionless, almost exactly like a robot. And just as she anticipated, Dean was having a hard time believing that he was touched by an Angel.

"I mean an Angel? I'm sorry but I'm not gonna believe this thing just because it says so." Dean was saying to Sam in the kitchen.

"How could he not be Dean?" Sam said to his ignorant brother, he didn't understand why Dean was fighting this theory so hard.

"Demons lie." Dean said

"Demons that are impervious to salt, and Devil's Traps? and Ruby's knife? Dean, even Lilith is scared of that thing." Sam said trying to reason with Dean

Dean sighed in frustration, he wanted his brother to understand why he couldn't believe that Angel's existed. But Sam was just not getting it. "I'm trying to come up with a theory here, work with me man."

"We have a theory" Sam sighed

"One with a little less fairy dust on it please!" Dean exclaimed

"Why is this so hard for you to believe Dean?" Joy asked him.

"Because, why me?" Dean finally admitted.

"Dean" Joy and Sam said at the same time.

"I mean I've done some good, I figured that made up for the drinking and ditching girls, but I don't like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less God." Dean rambled on

"Well, I think the man upstairs wants you to strap on your party hat." Sam said crossing his arms in front of him.

"Okay, fine, what do we know about angels?" Dean asked surrendering to his siblings.

Bobby turned around and put a tall stack of books on the desk in front of him. "Start reading."

Dean grabbed a book off of the stack and pointed at Sam "Your gonna get me some pie for this." He walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

Joy went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, then she walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. She looked at Dean who had his head in his hands.

"Dean?" Joy asked him

"Hmm?" He hummed still not looking up at her.

"You're a good man Dean, and whatever this is, we'll figure it out. We always do." She said and Dean snapped his head up to look at her, he smiled at her and stood up. "Thanks Joy, I know we will." He said and went over to the fridge ruffling her hair as he went.

"Guys?" Bobby asked holding his phone in his hands.

"Yeah?" All three of them asked at the same time

"A friend of mine Olivia Lowry, a hunter, i tried calling her on this Angel business" Bobby said but was interrupted by Dean.

"Great, the more information we have the better." Dean said

"Yeah well, problem is she's not answering her phone." Bobby said worriedly. Olivia was a good friend.

"I'm sure she's fine." Sam said looking up from the book he was reading.

"It's not like her to ignore this many phone calls." Bobby said

"It's okay Bobby, we'll go check it out."Joy assured him and he glanced at her and gave her a grateful smile. Joy always knew just what to say to make you feel better.

So they hit the road, when they reached Olivia's they found her on the floor and her chest ripped open. They went to go check on the other hunter's in the area, but all of them were the same. Chest ripped open and blood everywhere. Dean, Sam and Joy stopped at a gas station on the way back to Bobby's, Sam went inside while Joy and Dean stood by the car. Suddenly they heard a crash so Joy and Dean grabbed they're shotguns and ran inside, Sam was on the floor blood coming from his mouth and nose and Victor Henricksen stood above him, the F.B.I agent that had gotten killed by Lilith in an explosion. Joy shot the ghost and it flickered for a few seconds before disappearing in a black cloud of smoke, while Dean ran over to Sam and helped him up. Together they managed to get Sam into the car and they were back on their way to Bobby's.

When they arrived at Bobby's they couldn't find him anywhere. Sam and Joy went outside while Dean went upstairs.

"Bobby!?" Joy yelled into the open air, hoping that she would hear or see some sign of him.

"Bobby!?" Sam too yelled. There was no sign of their father figure anywhere.

they kept on walking through the salvage yard with no traces of Bobby anywhere. Then suddenly the air got colder, and it kept in getting colder until you could see your breath in the air. Sam and Joy both knew they were close to Bobby.

"Bobby!?" Sam yelled and he pried open the trunk of one of the cars.

Joy saw the that one of the cars on top of a pile had frost on the mirrors and on the edges of the cars and immediately she knew that she had found the car that Bobby was in.

"Bobby!, Hold on Bobby I'm coming!" Joy yelled and climbed to the top and looked inside the car. There were two little girls both had dark brown hair, and white dresses, holding Bobby down and putting their hands over his mouth and nose. Joy pried open the door to the car and was thrown back by an invisible force. She landed on the hood of a different car, luckily she was not severely hurt but she would be bruised tomorrow. One of the little girls appeared next to Joy and started to reach a hand towards her when she suddenly vanished. Standing behind where the little girl was, was Sam with an iron crowbar. They both turned their heads towards where Bobby was and saw him sit up and pull a bar through the other little girl.

"You okay Bobby?" Joy asked breathing hard.

He nodded and looked at her and Sam. "You guys okay?" He asked them

"Yeah" they both replied and looked toward the house.

"Dean" Joy said, hoping with all her heart that her big brother was okay.

"C'mon let's go." Sam said and started towards the house Joy and Bobby hot on his trail.

* * *

When they all reached the house, they saw Dean come down the stairs looking pretty beat up.

"What happened?" Joy asked coming over to Dean and checked how bad his injuries were.

"Meg's ghost, and before you ask I'm fine." Dean said slapping Joy's hands away from him and smirking when she pouted.

Bobby walked into the living room and started to gather some books and other supplies. "Come on"

"What? Where?" Dean asked

Bobby looked at him " Someplace safe, ya idjit." He walked past Dean and headed for downstairs.

Joy smirked and followed Bobby, she already knew where they were going. She had been down there a couple times to get salt or Holy Water. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Bobby pulled open a huge vault door, to reveal a huge room with a Devil's trap on the floor. There were shelves full of guns, bags of salt, and shelves with jugs of Holy Water.

"Bobby, is this-?" Dean asked

Bobby patted the walls "Iron walls, coated with salt, 100% ghost proof." He said and smiled at Dean and Sam.

Dean picked up one of the guns from the walls "Bobby? your awesome."

* * *

"Hey, did Meg have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean asked

"I don't think so, why?" Joy asked him

" I saw something on her hand, like a mark or a brand." Dean said

"Yeah, i saw something like that on Henriksen too." Sam said

"Well what did it look like?" Bobby asked them

"Paper?" Sam asked and Bobby handed him a pad and a pencil.

When he was finished he showed the paper to Dean

Dean nodded "That's it." Sam handed the paper to Bobby who studied it a while before speaking.

"I think I've seen this before" and started to look on the shelves for a specific book.

They all picked up a couple of books and started reading, and they stayed silent until Dean broke the silence

"See this is why I can't get behind God." Dean said flipping through one of the books

Joy sighed and turned to look at Dean "Why Dean?" She asked

" Bad things happen to good people I get that just random, horrible evil, but if he does exist, if he is out there why doesn't he help?" Dean said slamming the book down on the table.

"Well Dean there has to be evil for good to exist and we have to just believe that he does care even if he doesn't do anything about it." Joy said. Even as she said it she had to admit she kind of agreed with Dean there. He made a fair point.

"Got it" Bobby interrupted before Dean had the chance to reply.

They all walked over to where Bobby was and took a seat around him.

"What the hell is going on around here Bobby?" Joy asked

"It's the Rise of the Witnesses" Bobby said

"The what?" Dean asked

"The Rise of the Witnesses, it's like a mile-marker." Bobby explained

"Of what?" Sam asked

Bobby hesitated and then spoke the word that would change their lives forever. "The Apocalypse"

They all sat, stunned to the core. How were they gonna deal with the freakin' apocalypse?

"The Apocalypse? like four horseman, five bucks a gallon apocalypse, apocalypse?" Dean asked

"That would be the one, see these ghosts were forced to rise, their like rabid dogs that you can sick on anyone you want." Bobby said reading from the book in front of him.

"So who's controlling them?" Joy asked the group desperate to get some answers.

"No idea, but we need to stop them before they kill anymore people." Bobby said looking up at them.

"Great, any idea how?" Dean asked him

"There's a spell here that should work."

Sam scoffed "Should? nice."

"It has to be done over an open fire." Bobby explained

"The fireplace in the living room" Sam said

"Jenga"

"Not as appealing as a ghost proof panic room, ya know?" Joy said looking around the room

"You took the words right out of my mouth Jo-Jo" Dean said smirking at his little sister.

"Ha, you know it big brother." She said back to him smiling at his usual cockiness.

* * *

They all stocked up on salt rounds and headed out the door. Sitting on the stairs was another ghost, Joy recognized him as Ronald. The man who had gotten shot because of them. Joy still felt guilty because of them he had gotten killed.

"Ronald! huh? with the laser eyes?" Dean said smiling at the ghost.

"I'm dead because of you, you were supposed to help me!" The ghost yelled at them, then he disappeared with a shot of a gun.

they all turned to Bobby who was holding his shotgun up.

"IF you're gonna shoot, shoot don't talk." He said and then proceeded to climb the stairs.

They reached the living room without incident, Bobby told the siblings what was needed for the spell and they went off to get the ingredients. Shotgun shots could be heard throughout the house, Joy had a little trouble with a little boy who had gotten killed by a vampire on one of her hunts. The vampire had gotten to the boy before she could and she blamed herself from there on. The ghost had its hand around her throat and was choking her, it lifted her off of her feet and Joy started to see black spots in her vision.

"YOU COULD'VE SAVED ME! YOU SHOULD'VE TRIED HARDER!" The Ghost screamed at her, the pressure on her throat suddenly vanished with the sound of a shot. Joy dropped to the ground and struggled to get air into her lungs. She felt strong arms lift her onto her feet, she automatically knew it was Dean. She staggered on her feet for a minute before she got full control over herself. She looked up at Dean, who was staring at her with a worried expression.

" I'm fine" She said and put a hand up to her throat, she winced when she touched the already forming bruises on her neck.

"Yeah, and I'm Brittany Spears." He said smirking at her

She smiled "Well..."

He smacked the back of her head "Come on,let's go." and headed down the stairs to where everybody was.

Joy followed her big brother and together they all fought off the ghosts and managed to put them to rest. Everybody was asleep in the living room when Joy woke up. She got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was drinking when she heard footsteps behind her and turned, Dean was walking towards her rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing up?" He asked her

"Couldn't sleep, You?" She said looking at her brother with a concerned face. He had been acting weird ever since he got back, and she was worried about him.

"Same" He said and looked at her neck where purple blotches in the shape of little hands were already formed. "Is that getting any better?" He pressed a finger to them and she winced before she nodded her head.

"Yeah, they'll be gone in a couple of weeks."

They both heard the sound of fluttering feathers behind them and turned. There stood Castiel, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." He muttered just loud enough for them to hear.

"You were hip to all of this?" Dean asked looking at the trench-coat clad Angel in front of them.

" I was made aware, yes" He said looking away from them and toward the living room.

" Then where were you? I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Dean said and Joy gasped. She hadn't known that. She turned to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder, in response his muscles relaxed somewhat.

Castiel looked back at them "But you didn't."

Dean frowned "I thought Angel's were supposed to be guardians, Michael Landon, not dicks."

"Read the bible Angel's are warriors of God" He said to Dean.

"Yeah, why didn't you fight?" Dean asked of him.

Now he was getting angry, Joy could see it " I'm not here to perch on your shoulder, there were bigger battles to be fought."

Dean decided to change the subject. "So Bobby was right, The Witnesses, It's a sign of the Apocalypse?"

Castiel nodded "The Witnesses was a seal."

"A what?" Dean asked

"You think of the seal's as locks on a door."

"Okay, last one opens and?" Dean was getting impatient with the Angel's cryptic answers.

"Lucifer walks free." He said pushing off the counter and taking a step towards them.

"Lucifer" Joy whispered, this could not be happening, the Devil? how in the Hell were they supposed to stop Lucifer?

"Lucifer, I thought that was just a tale at demon sunday school, there's no such thing." Dean said putting on a brave face ion front of the Angel.

"Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me." Castiel said "Why do you think were walking among you now after 3,000 years?"

"To stop Lucifer"

Castiel nodded his head.

"Well, then we just gank whoever is breaking seal's and bam problem solved."

"We believe that Lilith is breaking the seals." Castiel said lowering his eyes just a little.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." Joy said sarcastically

"By the way, where is God in all of this? when does he lift a damn finger for the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean asked

"God works in myster-"

"If you finish that sentence so help me I will kick your Ass." Dean snapped at him.

The angel then got really angry and he walked forward until he was up in Dean's face " I dragged you out of Hell I can throw you back in, you should treat me with some respect." The Angel growled at him.

Joy had enough out of this dick, she stepped forward, anger written clearly on her face. She was about to tell him to screw off when an arm blocked her path. She looked up at Dean and he shook his head, she sighed and walked away hands clenched into fists at her sides. She could feel Castiel's eyes on her back as she walked toward the living room. She turned and he was gone with the wind, she watched as Dean walked toward her. He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. He put a hand on her shoulder and saw her immediately relax, she turned and wrapped him in a hug. When she pulled away she looked at her brother, so brave yet so scared.

"What are we gonna do Dean?" She asked quietly

"I don't know sis' I don't know"He told her.

What the two didn't know about, was the sad pair of blue eyes watching them from the darkness, invisible to them.

**Chapter 2 complete. Sorry about the mix around of the plot at the end. We see a little protective of the protective side of Joy. Please Review and tell me what you think :) **


	3. A Sister's Angel : Chapter 3

** Sorry i haven't been able to update, as you know school is starting soon and i was very busy. I might not be able to update as often as I would like so bear with me. Chapter 3, here it goes Enjoy :) **

Joy was fed up with all the weird and unnatural hunts they had gotten, First Dean and her had found out that Sam was using his powers to exorcise demons and that he had seen Ruby. Naturally, Dean was pissed, he was sick of Sam lying to him about everything. Joy was also mad at her brother but for different reasons, she was mad that he had left her for a demon and she agreed with Dean, Sam using his mind powers could not end up anywhere good. Then there had been a bunch of weird cases, like there was a Rugaru that there friend Travis had told them about. Joy did NOT like Rugaru's, she had hated them from the first time she had run into one, a story for another time. So she had sat that case out, and Travis had ended up dying. She felt like that if she had been there, than he might not have bitten the dust. Next they had dealt with a shapeshifter that was taking on the forms of everyone's favorite monster movies. And then Joy's personal favorite came up, Dean had gotten ghost fever, which pretty much made him into a frightened child. Everytime Dean's face when he had gotten scared by the cat pops into her head, she can't stop laughing for ten minutes straight.

Now they were on a case where a guy had swallowed three razor blades while eating candy, and where a girl had boiled her face while bobbing for apples at a Halloween party. They had found hexbags at both of the crime scenes and Joy thought that this was some kind of ritual and turns out, she was right.

"Hey guys, check this out." Sam said standing up from his chair, his laptop in his hands.

" Whatcha got Sammy Boy?" Joy said looking over at him just in time to see the scowl flash across his face.

" First, its Sam and second i think i found what were looking for." Her told her and she just stuck her tounge out at him. "its a spell, three blood sacrifices over three days, the last sacrifice before midnight on the last day of harvest, and turns out that the last day of harvest is on Halloween."

"Well, that is amazingly awesome." Joy said sarcastically putting her feet in Dean's lap as he sat across from her.

"What exactly are the sacrifices for?" Dean asked ignoring Joy's comment.

"This witch is summon a demon...and not just any demon, Samhain." Sam said looking over at his siblings.

"Damn" Joy whistled

"Who?" Dean asked, apparently he hadn't done his homework but c'mon it's Dean, he never does his homework.

"Dean, Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween, I mean masks were put on to hide from him, sweets outside the doors to appease him and faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. It was his night. And he was exorcised centuries ago." Sam explained to Dean

"So, even though he took a trip down south the tradition still stuck." Dean said

" Exactly, but now instead of demons and blood orgies, it's costumes and candy." Sam said

"Okay, so some badass witch wants him to take back the night." Joy said

"Joy, this is serious." Sam scolded her.

"I'm serious." She said with a satisfied smirk on her face.

" We're talking some heavy witchcraft here, this ritual can only go down every six hundred years." Sam said looking at his laptop once again.

"And this six hundred year mark actually rolls around?" Joy almost asked but Sam interrupted her.

"Tomorrow night."He said

"Naturally." Dean and Joy both said together, they looked at each other than back to Sam.

"And it get's worse." Sam told them.

"How?" Dean asked.

"When Samhain gets raised, he can do some raising of his own." Sam continued

"Raise what exactly?" Joy asked

"Evil crap, and lots of it, they follow him around like friggin' Pied Piper."

"So, were talking ghosts?" Dean asked

"Yeah"

"Zombies?"

"Yup"

"Awesome!, I can't wait to kill some zombies." Joy said throwing her hands up in the air.

They both looked at her than Dean turned back to Sam

"leprechaun's?"

"Dude"

What? those little guys are scary." Dean told him as-of-matter-of-factly.

"Asshole." Joy muttered.

"What was that?" Dean asked turning to her.

She shook her head "Nothing"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dean told her smugly

"Guys, it only starts with ghosts and zombies, at the end of the night were talking every evil thing we've ever hunted, it's going to be a slaughterhouse in this town." Sam told them looking from Joy to Dean and back again.

" I will repeat myself, Damn." Joy said shaking her head

* * *

Dean and Joy went to Luke Wallis's house, the first victim of the witchiness that was going on around this town. They were waiting to see if the witch would show up again, and Dean was eating a ton of candy while they were waiting.

"Dude, some guy choked on razor blades while eating candy." Joy told her brother looking at the huge pile of wrappers in the back seat.

"It's Halloween" He shrugged his shoulders.

Joy groaned at the inner-child in her older brother, then Dean's phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D, seeing it was Sam he flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Sam, what's up?" Dean answered it

"_How's it going?_" Joy heard Sam ask through the phone.

"Awful, we've been sitting here forever and we've got a big pile of nothing." Dean told him

"_Well, someone put those hexbags there, gotta be someone with connections." _Sam said

Joy noticed someone walking up to the house and tapped Dean's shoulder, he looked and they both saw the first victim's witness walking up to the Wallis' house.

"Son of a bitch." They both said watching the cheerleader walk up to the house.

"_Quit whining." _The voice on the phone came out.

"No Sam, I meant son-of-a-bitch." Dean explained watching Mrs. Wallis' hand over her son to Tracy and mile at the teenager.

Joy bet all of her money that they had found their witch.

* * *

They headed back to the motel and Sam was stretched out on the bed reading from his laptop.

"So, the apple bobbing cheerleader, huh?" He asked them.

"The Wallis' babysitter, she told Dean that she had never heard of Luke Wallis." Joy said setting her leather jacket on the edge of the chair.

"Huh, interesting look for a centuries old witch." Sam mused.

"If you were a century old witch wouldn't you pick a hot cheerleader? I would" Dean said "Mmm" He stared off into space, lost in his own little world.

"Ew, Dean keep your urges to yourself please." Joy complained, disgusted.

"Well, Tracy's not as good as she looks, I did some digging and apparently she had a violent argument with one of her teachers, and was suspended." Sam told them.

So, go talk to the teacher?" Joy asked her brothers

"Yeah." They both said

* * *

The teacher didn't evaluate much on the subject, he just said that she lived on her own and drew pictures of what he considered to be gory and bloody deaths.

So, Sam stayed at the school and talked to Tracy's friends while Joy and Dean went to her apartment, neither had so much as a pinch of luck. But then when did they really get lucky? They all headed back to the motel and while they were heading to their room a little boy dressed in an astronaut suit walked up to them.

"Trick or Treat." The boy said.

"This is a motel." Dean replied.

"So?"

"So, we don't have any candy."

"Yeah we do, we have a bunch in-." Sam started to say but was corrected by Joy

"Dean ate it all, but here." Joy pulled out a small bag of candy she hid in her bag and gave it to the little boy.

"Thank you!" He said with a smile and ran off back down that hall.

"You gave him candy but not me?" Dean pouted

"Yes, because you are a bad person." She said and Sam burst out laughing and Joy joined him while Dean sulked following behind them.

They were still laughing when they entered the motel room, their were two people who Sam didn't know so he drew his gun.

"Who are you?" Sam yelled pointing the gun at the two people.

Joy rolled her eyes "Thank God, the Angels are here." She said

Dean walked up to Sam and put his hand over the gun "Sam, it's Castiel the Angel." then Dean saw the other person standing over by the window "Him, I don't know."

Castiel got up and walked over to them "Dean, Joy, nice top see you again. Hello Sam" Joy avoided his gaze because she knew that if she looked into those deep blue orbs that she would unable to concentrate.

"Oh my God" Sam gasped "Er, uh, I didn't mean to-sorry." He was acting like a fangirl, and Joy felt bad for him. Angel's were emotionless robots, nothing more...or at least that was what she was trying to convince herself. Sam stuck his hand out "Really I've heard a lot about you."

Castiel stared at his hand for a moment, then he reached out and took it "And I you." He put his other hand over Sam's "Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood, I am glad to hear you've ceased your...extracuricular activities." He said and Sam's face fell into one of shame and shock.

"Let's keep it that way." The man by the window said

"Yeah, okay chuckles." Dean said looking over at the man. "Whose your friend?"

Castiel ignored Dean's question " The raising of Samhain, Have you stopped it?"

"Why?" Dean asked

"Dean, have you located the witch?" He asked getting impatient with the avoidance of the subject.

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean said rolling his eyes at the Angel in front of him.

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but we know who it is." Sam interrupted, ah Sammy always the peacekeeper.

"Apparently, the witch knows who you are too" He strode over to the nightstand, a certain smug confidence in his stride Joy noticed. He picked up a hexbag and tossed it to Sam. "If we hadn't found it surely one-" his gaze flitted to Joy's for a second "Or all of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"No, but we're working on it." Sam said to the Angel.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel said looking at the man still standing by the window.

"Why do you care?" Joy asked

Castiel looked at her for a second, his blue gaze nailing her feet to the floor. She knew it was not good to have these mixed feelings for an Angel, so right then and there she decided to get her priorities straight.

"The raising the Samhain is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean said, not asking a question, just stating a fact.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." The man by the window piped up.

"It's just an expression." Dean turned to look at Joy and raised his eyebrows silently asking what was up with this guy , she shrugged her shoulders, and Dean turned back to Castiel

"Lucifer cannot rise, it must be prevented at all costs." Castiel stated.

"Okay, great now that your here you can tell us where the witch is and we can go gank her, everybody's happy." Dean said

"We are not omniscient, the witch is very powerful. She is cloaked even to our methods." Castiel said to them.

"Okay" Sam spoke up "We already know who she is, so if we work together"

"Enough of this." The man at the window said

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Joy demanded. This guy was really getting on her nerves.

The man finally turned to face them, he was very intimidating but Joy was not fazed. For some reason she hated the other man.

"This is Uriel" Castiel introduced them "He is what you might call a specialist."

"What kind of specialist?" Dean asked taking the attention from Joy.

The other Angel steeped closer to Dean, and so did Joy she put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that she was here.

"What are you gonna do?" Joy asked them. She really did not want to hear the answer.

"You three need to leave this town immediately." Castiel said ignoring Dean's question.

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because we're about to destroy it." Cas told them a hint of sadness in his expression.

"Destroy it?" Joy said disbelief and disappointment strong in her tone.

Cas looked to her and his expression turned into one of apology. "Yes" He studied her face longer than he should have. Her long blonde hair and unbelievably green eyes, her lips were full and smooth. The Angel thought she was beautiful...What was he thinking? Angel's weren't supposed to have emotions. He shook it off and looked away from her.

"So this is your plan?" Dean questioned them angrily "Your just gonna smite the whole damn town?"

"We're out of time, the seal must be saved, the witch has to die." Cas said to them only looking at Dean and Sam.

"There are almost a thousand people in this town, and you're gonna kill them all?" Joy asked them unbelievable anger in her tone. She couldn't believe that they were going to kill a bunch of innocent people.

"One thousand, two hundred and fourteen." Uriel corrected her nonchalantly.

"And your willing to kill them all?" Sam asked of them.

"This won't be the first time I've purified a city." Uriel stated.

"Look, I understand that this is regrettable" Cas said but Dean interrupted.

"Regrettable?" Dean asked with a short, dark laugh.

"We have to hold the line, too many seal's have been broken already." Cas told them

"And you think stopping this one will make a difference? Lilith is just going to break another to make up for it. So I don't really see the point in killing a bunch of innocent people, ya douche bags." Joy ranted and by the time she was finished everyone was looking at her.

Dean turned back to the Angel's "So you screw the pooch on some seal's and now this town is gonna pay the price?"

"It's the lives of one thousand, compared to the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture here." Cas said looking over at Dean.

"Yeah cause you are bigger picture kinda guys." Dean said his usual cocky grin on his face.

Castiel took a step toward Dean and Joy stepped in front of her brother blocking the way of the Angel and putting her hands on her hips. She glared at him and eventually he took a step back and Joy resumed her place next to her brother. Dean put a hand on her shoulder silently thanking her for what she had done.

"Lucifer cannot rise, he rises and all of Hell rises with him, is that something your willing to risk." He asks looking at Dean.

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone." Sam says "Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die."

"We are wasting our time with these mud monkeys." Uriel complained.

Joy turned to look at him and glared at him, she stepped forward to give him a piece of her mind but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked back and saw Dean, he shook his head at her and she sighed and stepped back to her original position.

"I'm sorry." Cas says, he really did not want to have to do this. He hated this part of the plan, but orders were orders. "We have our orders."

"You can't do this." Sam argued "I mean your Angel's, your supposed to show mercy."

"Say's who?" Uriel said a smug smirk flashes across his face.

Joy had enough out of this guy "Okay, what the hell kind of Angel's are you? I mean in the bible it says Angel's are warriors I get that, but where in the bible does it say that Angel's are emotionless, heartless, assholes that kill innocent people just because they want one witch dead?" Joy snapped at them and every head snapped in her direction.

Uriel stepped toward her "You better watch your mouth little girl."

Joy smirked "Oh yeah? or what? what is a fluffy little winged halo gonna do?"

Uriel moved his hand to hit her but Cas put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough." He said looking from her to Uriel

Uriel gritted his teeth and took a step back from her.

Joy took a step back too and she turned to Dean, he held a hand out to low five her. She smirked at slapped his hand with hers.

"We have no choice." Cas states looking out the window.

"Of course you have a choice, I mean come one you've never questioned a crap order? what are you both just a couple of hammers?" Dean speaks up trying once again to take the attention from Joy.

"Even if you can't understand it, have faith." Cas says to all of them "The plan is just."

"How can killing twelve hundred people be just?" Sam demands of the Angel's

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just."

"It must be nice." Dean says quietly "Being so sure of yourselves."

"Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, did you obey?" Cas asks

Joy was pissed "You don't have the right to say that to him." She growled at him through gritted teeth.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder "Joy why don't you go outside, get some air." She nods and stomps outside slamming the door as she goes.

Sam looks at Cas "She doesn't like it when somebody brings up our dad, She still misses him a lot." He says and sighs looking over at the door then at the ground. "I'm gonna go check on her." He looked over at Dean who was looking at the door "You can handle this?" He asks pointing to the Angel's.

Dean nodded his head "Go, she probably needs someone right now."

Sam walks out the door and closes it and spots Joy sitting on the Impala staring into space, keeping her emotions bottled up, just like Dean. He walks over to her and pulls her in for a hug. She doesn't hesitate to wrap her arm's around him. After a few minutes she pulls back and sighs.

"I miss him Sam, he would know what to do." Joy says looking up at him.

"I know Joy, I know." He says and puts one arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She said to him, ashamed of herself and how she broke down.

"Hey, Look at me." Sam says and she tilts her head up, eyes filled with the emotion that she keeps down. "You have nothing to be sorry for okay? you still miss dad that is totally understandable."

"I should've held my emotions in, I shouldn't have broken down like that and in front of Angel's no less!" She sighs and puts her head in her hands "Now everyone will think I'm this pathetic, weak, sniffling, little girl." She says angrily and forcefully kicks the wall of their motel room, putting a hole in the wall.

Sam runs over and puts his hands on her shoulders "Hey, hey, no one thinks you're a weak little girl, I mean the way you stood up to Uriel, that was one of the bravest things I have ever seen, Joy you have proved how strong you are over and over. Hell, you've saved my ass a couple of times too." she lets out a small smile at that one. All she wanted to do was be brave and strong and for her brothers to be proud of her.

Sam sees the smile on her face vanish. "What's wrong?"

She looks up at him and tries to smile weakly but fails "Nothing"

"Come on Joy, you can't lie to me, what is it?"

"Well" She hesitates

"Yeah?" Sam pushes, he wants to know what's wrong with his baby sister.

"It's just I want my whole family to be proud of me and how I've turned out because nothing means more to me than my family and I don't think Dad was and I don't think Dean in either." She said quietly but Sam still hears her.

He cannot believe what he is hearing, she thinks Dean isn't proud of her? But before he has the chance to answer, Dean walks out of the motel room and toward them. Sam see's Joy wipe her face of all emotion and stand up straight, like Dean used to do with dad Sam realized.

"Hey, What's up?" Joy asked him once he gets into earshot.

"Well, they're gonna give us a chance to kill the witch and oh a bonus, not smite the town." He turns to Joy and his tone softens "You okay Jo-Jo?" He asks her

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says to him and gives him a smile.

He can tell she's lying but he doesn't push her, he'll just ask Sam later. He smiles back at her and they all pile into the car.

"That was awesome Jo-Jo, the way you stood up to the Angel like that." He told her smiling at her in the mirror and she smiles back at him. This give's her hope that maybe he is proud of her, even if he hasn't said it.

Sam looks at insides of the hex bag and silently picks up the bone inside.

Dean notices that Sam is quiet "What?"

"Nothing" Sam replies

"Dude, what?" Dean pushes

"Nothing, it's just I thought they would be different."

"Who? the angel's?" Dean asks and Sam nods his head. "Well, I tried to tell ya."

"I just thought they'd be more righteous." Sam tells them.

"Well they are righteous, that's kinda the problem. There's nothing more dangerous than an A-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission." Dean says, shrugging his shoulders.

"But I mean, this is God?" Sam continued " This is what I've prayed to?"

"Look I know your into the whole God thing, Jesus on a tortilla, stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these dicks. Don't give up on this stuff is what I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick, but baseball's still a beautiful game." Dean says trying to cheer their brother up.

Sam held up the charred bone and studied it.

"Are we gonna find this witch and gank her or are you gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean asks trying to lighten the mood.

Joy rolls her eyes at her brother's tease and looks at the bone that Sam had in his hand , thinking.

"Guys? do you know how much heat it would take to charr a bone like that?" Sam asks them turning the bone over.

"A lot." Joy says catching Sam's train of thought.

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?" Dean asks

"It means we make a stop." Sam says and puts the bone back in the bag.

* * *

Dean drove back to the school and they all got out going to the art teacher's classroom. Dean went for the kiln, while Sam and Joy went for Don's desk.

"So Tracy used the kiln to charr the bones what's the big deal?" Dean asks not quite caught up yet

"Keep going Dean, you'll get there." Joy says and smiles at him.

"Bitch." He taunts

"Ass" She bites back.

"Dean, the hex bag didn't show up after we talked to Tracy." Sam tells him hoping he will realize on his own.

"It showed up after we talked to the teacher." Dean finished realizing why they were there.

" Bingo." Joy says smirking at Dean and he just ignored her and kept on looking.

"Hey." Sam says and points to a drawer with a lock on it. He picks up a hammer and pounded it till it broke. There was a bowl filled with bones. Joy looked away "Those are all from children" She says in horror.

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean remarks

* * *

Castiel and Uriel were sitting on a bench at the park watching the people walk by and the children playing. Castiel thought this planet was beautiful, it was after all God's invention.

"The decision's been made." Cas states.

Uriel laughed darkly "Yes, by a mud monkey." Uriel snarls.

"You shouldn't call them that." Castiel defends them. He didn't understand Uriel's hatred for human kind. All of God's creations were works of art.

"Well, that's what they are. Savages, plumbing on two legs."

"Your close to blasphemy." Castiel warned his brother, turning to look at him. He looked away again after a moment. "There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here." He sighed and rested his hands on his chin. "At any rate it's out of our hands."

"It doesn't have to be." Uriel says slowly.

"Then what do you suggest?" Castiel questioned.

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and blow this insignificant pinprick off the map."

"You know our true orders." Cas stated He didn't want to kill all the people here and even if the Winchester's failed he wouldn't allow Uriel to blow up the town. Especially with Joy around here, he felt bad that he had made her that upset and was planning to apologise to her first chance he got.

Uriel stared at Castiel and then with the fluttering of wings vanished.

* * *

They all had piled into the car, they went into the house and saw the art teacher Don raising his hands, ready to stab Tracy in the chest. They all fired their guns and shot him in the chest. Joy ran over to Tracy to undo her bonds and let her down.

Tracy undid the rest of her bonds "Thank you, he was going to kill me. Ugh, did you see what that sick son-of-a-bitch was doing? Did you hear him?" Joy thought that she was taking this a little too well. Then Tracy relaxed her shoulders "How sloppy his incantation was."

"Damn it." Joy groaned and was thrown to the floor, pain racking through her. All three of them were on the floor in too much pain to do anything.

"He was going to make me the last sacrifice" Tracy stated "His idea, but you guys get him with guns? now he has that honor. And our master's return? that was a two-man job. For six hundred I had to deal with that pompous son-of-a-bitch. The whole time,planning, preparing." She picked up a chalice and knelt next to her brother and let the blood from his wounds pour into the cup. "You know, back in the day this was the one night that you kept your children inside. well tonight everyone is going to be reminded what Halloween really is." She turned her back to them and started the incantation, raising the cup in the air.

"What's the plan guys?" Joy whispered to her brothers

Sam was still grimacing in pain but managed to move enough to put his hand in the puddle of blood that was coming from the art teacher. He smeared blood on his face and then he did the same to Joy and Dean.

"What are-" Dean almost asked but Sam interrupted him.

"Just follow my lead." Sam told them and laid down, staying completely still on the floor Joy and Dean looked at each other and did the same.

They heard Tracy finish the incantation and the body next to them rose up and walked over to her.

"My love." She said almost whispering

"You've aged." the demon said to her, it's voice different from Don's

Tracy smiled at him "This face I cannot fool you."

"You beauty is beyond time." They heard a sickening crack and a thud "Whore." He walked over to them and looked down for a moment, then he walked past them and left.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as they all rose up from the floor.

"Halloween lore, it said that people used masks to hide from him, so i gave it a shot." Sam shrugged.

"Smart, Sammy." Joy said and smiled at him.

"Yeah, real clever." Dean said sarcastically "So where are we gonna find this guy?"

"Where would you go to raise the creatures of the night?" Sam asked him

"The cemetary." Dean said in realization. "Let's go."

They piled into the Impala and sped off toward the cemetary, there were kids in costumes everywhere and Joy did not want to think about what would happen if they didn't stop this demon.

"So this demon's pretty powerful." Sam stated nervously

"Yeah?" Dean asked looking over at him.

"It might take more than just the usual weapons." Sam said

"No Sam, don't even." Joy said

"But-." Sam started to protest.

"No Sam, she's right, you're not using your psychic crap. Ruby's knife is enough." Dean told him.

"Why not?" Sam demanded

'"Because the angel's said so for one." Dean said

"I thought you said they were a bunch of dicks?" Sam asked leaning back in his seat.

Joy took Ruby's knife and handed it to Sam "Just please." Joy begged her brother, she didn't want him to go down this path.

He sighed and took the knife, they all rushed inside and saw a bunch of kids stuck in a room.

"You get them out, I'll go deal with Samhain." Sam said and kept walking

"Be Careful." Dean and Joy yelled out, then Dean took a step back and shot the lock. The kids rushed out of the building.

"Go!, get out." Joy told them pushing her way into the mausoleum.

The stones started to break and zombies came crawling out, Joy and Dean fought them off until ghosts showed up and stared to throw both of them around.

"Alright, everyone's getting torched." Dean said

When they were done they headed toward Sam, when they rounded a corner they saw Sam and he had his hand outstretched toward Samhain.

"No, Sammy." Joy whispered and took a step forward, but Dean's hand in her shoulder stopped her.

Black smoke came pouring out of the demon and soaked up into the floor, sending it to hell. After the demon was gone Joy took off running toward the exit, she heard sam and Dean calling her but she didn't stop. She kept running and finally reached the Impala, she got into the passenger's seat and waited.

* * *

Dean was sitting on a bench in the park when Cas decided to show up.

"Let me guess, your here for the I told you so?" Dean asked turning towards the angel.

"No." Castiel replied

"Good, cause I really don't want to hear it." Dean said turning his attention back to the playground in front of him.

"I am not here to judge you Dean." Cas said shifting in his seat

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked

"Our orders-" Cas started

"Yeah, I've had enough of these orders of yours." Dean snapped

"Our orders were not to stop the summoning of Samhain." The angel admitted "They were to do whatever you told us to."

"So, your orders were to follow my orders?" Dean asked the angel, disbelief in his tone.

""It was a test, to see how you preformed under...battlefield conditions you might say." Cas told him.

"It was a witch, not the Tet Offensive." Dean said his voice skeptical.

Cas let out a short laugh and Dean continued to talk.

"So, I failed your test huh? I get it. But if you were to wave your time travel magic wand thing, I would make the same call, I don't know what's gonna happen If these seal's break, Hell I don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow. All I know is that this-" He gestured to the playground in front of him "The swings, the trees, the grass, all of it is still here because of my brother, my sister and me." Dean finished and looked over to the angel sitting beside him.

"You misunderstand me Dean." Castiel stated watching Dean. "I was praying for you to save the town."

"You were?"

Cas looked out in front of him, where children were running around "All of these people, are my father's creations. They are works of art, and yet even though you stopped Samhain, the seal was broken and we are one step closer to Hell on Earth. That's not an expression Dean, it's literal,you of all people should appreciate what that means." He paused for a moment and then he spoke again. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another living soul?"

"Okay"

"I'm not a hammer as you say, I have fears, I have doubts, I have a small amount of emotions. I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. But in the next coming months, you will have to make more and more decisions. I don't envy the weight on your shoulder's Dean, I truly don't." Cas told him.

They stared at each other for a moment before Cas looked around and saw Joy leaning up against a tree smiling at them. He walked over to her and took a moment before he began to speak.

"I am sorry for upsetting you." He said and Joy chuckled at him before talking.

"You have nothing to apologise for Cas, I let my emotions cloud my judgement and I lost control of myself for a minute." She said and gave him a smile, to her surprise he smiled back at her and then disappeared with the fluttering of wings. She had heard what Cas had said and it took her by surprise, maybe angel's weren't totally emotionless after all. She knew that her feelings for him were confused and jumbled around but she just couldn't seem to sort them out. She walked over to Dean and sat down next to him.

"Sam told me what you were upset about." He said looking at her.

She looked down at her hands, letting her hair hide her face.

"Man, I am about to have a total chick-flick-moment here but-" He heard Joy laugh and he smiled at her. "Joy, I am proud of you and the person you've become, you are not only a kick-ass hunter but a kick-ass sister too, Dad would be so proud."

Joy bumped her shoulder with his "Thanks Deano."

Dean stood up and pulled Joy up with him "We should get back to the motel."

Joy grinned mischievously "Race you."

He grinned back at her "Your on." And they both took off running.

**So there's chapter 3 and I promise I will get chapter 4 up ASAP :) A little bit of Joy's temper in this chapter, she has a temper like Dean, maybe even bigger. **


End file.
